


In Town

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Historical, M/M, Or however you spell it - Freeform, Pre-Arrangement, Tumblr Prompt, actually I was imagining gommorah before it got destroyed, but it's totally up to the reader to imagine the setting, go on!, not sure when it's set, want them to sit on the philipines?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: An angel is in town and unfortunately a demon can't avoid him forever.





	In Town

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “You’re lucky you’re cute”

Crowley had known that an angel had been in town for a few days. He had known and ignored the feeling of the hairs on the back of his neck standing up whenever he was in certain parts of the city.

Crowley was always avoiding angels. He had been discorporated too often, not only because of angels, once or twice, he had to admit, it had been because of sheer dumbness from his side. But encounters with angels? They most certainly ended with this snake eating dust and a sword in his chest.

He wasn’t ready for getting discorporated again. It had only been twenty years since he had gotten this body, and he quite liked it. He didn’t even want to think of the shame and laughter he had to endure if he got to Hell to ask for a new body already.

Crowley wasn’t in one of the parts of the city where the angel resided, he was sitting in a tavern, one he frequented quite often. The cocktails they served here were just perfect. They even had little umbrellas. Umbrella drinks were going to be a big hit one day, Crowley was sure. He was sitting outside the tavern in the shades, yet enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was a lazy afternoon, and he had let his defense down.

Which was exactly why Crowley hadn’t sensed the angel approaching and only noticed him when he felt the cold sword at his neck. A quick glance took Crowley’s worst fears. It was no flaming sword.

Crowley looked up. “It’s you.”

He knew this angel. They had fought before. In fact, this one was responsible for Crowley losing a body once or twice. They had talked before. Crowley recalled a conversation in the rain, both shaded by the angel’s wings.

“Yes, it’s me, Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley smiled. “You remember my name.”

“Of course, I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

Maybe because not even most of his fellow demons called him by his name. Most of them still called him Crawly.

But he didn’t tell this Aziraphale.

“May I finish my drink?”

“You know, I can’t let you do that. I have to kill you.”

Crowley sighed. “Fine. Let’s get it over with.”

“Any last words?”

“May I invite you to dinner?” he improvised without hesitation.

Aziraphale looked at him with his brown eyes. Any other moment, Crowley would be tempted to describe them as warm, but right now they were as cold as His face when he found out about Eve and the apple, but not as cold as His face had been when He had given the order to cast out those who’d be later known as demons.

Aziraphale’s face softened and he put his sword away. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said as he grabbed Crowley’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

Crowley blinked. “Huh?”

“I know the perfect tavern for this. Follow me. But don’t you dare to run away or I’ll kill you where you stand. And don’t you dare not to pay for the food.”


End file.
